Talk:Sansa Stark
Rename Although Sansa's married name is Lannister now, shouldn't the page still be named Sansa Stark? It's what the audience knows her as. Or am I wrong? What's the policy on this? E.g.: Cersei Lannister's page isn't called Cersei Baratheon. Lionheartedcat (talk) 18:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::While it does seem odd seeing her called that, they are married, so it would be "Sansa Lannister nee' Stark". 20:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Not what I meant. I mean the page should be called Sansa Stark. It does on the ASOIAF wiki, although I don't think they're affiliated with this wiki, I'm only using this as an example. Why should Sansa's page be named after her married name, when e.g. Cersei's isn't? Lionheartedcat (talk) 21:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: True, but then Catelyn, Lysa and Talisa's pages are all named after their married names. If anything Cersei's should be changed too...although 'Cersei Baratheon' does sound strange. How bout' we take a poll and see what others think? That might be the best bet: DO YOU THINK SANSA'S PAGE SHOULD BE TITLED: Sansa Stark Sansa Lannister Comment: Under that reasoning, Margaery should be Margaery Baratheon and Cersei should be Cersei Baratheon. Keep it as it is.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :We should keep to how the show itself credits the characters.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Cersei and Margaery are widowed, Sansa is not. [[User:TargaryenBlood|'TargaryenBlood ']]Talk 15:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :: So is Catelyn Tully but she's still named Catelyn Stark. Lionheartedcat (talk) 15:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sansa's article and family tree will not be renamed I asked Werthead a similar question a while ago: with the most powerful noble families, women tend to use their maiden name if their family is more powerful than their husband's. For example, "Genna Lannister" married into House Frey, trash who are lower than the Lannisters, so she retains the name "Genna Lannister". Similarly, Cersei rarely if ever gets referred to as "Cersei Baratheon", as House Lannister is considered more prestigious (despite the fact that she married into the royal line, her father was basically bankrolling her husband's new regime). Margaery Tyrell continues to be known as "Margaery Tyrell" more than "Margaery Baratheon" after her marriage to Renly, as they want to stress that she's "Margaery of House Tyrell". Eleanor of Aquitaine didn't suddenly turn into Eleanor of England. Catelyn is commonly known as Catelyn Stark, though at times Catelyn Tully gets thrown around, but this is because the Starks are a more prestigious family than the Tullys (the Starks were kings of an entire region once, the Tullys were elevated by the Targaryens). Book usage, at any rate, continues to call her "Sansa Stark", and we've seen examples of that with other women whose original Houses are so famous that they continue to be referred to by it, again as Cersei is "of House Lannister". That being said, if the TV show at any point refers to Sansa as "Sansa Lannister" or "Sansa of House Lannister", that would be the condition for considering a name change. Sansa herself of course doesn't consider herself a Lannister, but I mean if...for example, if Cersei stresses introducing Sansa to Olenna at a social gathering as "Sansa Lannister", in dialogue on the TV show, then we might consider changing it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC)